


Emily Cullen: Good Things Do Happen After All

by WriterApocolypse



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterApocolypse/pseuds/WriterApocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Bennett has lost everything she had to live for. When she creates a new home with the Cullen's, will it last or will she be stuck in the situation she found herself in not to long ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily Cullen: Good Things Do Happen After All

Will I ever find a real family? Well for now, even if it's not forever, I have a pretty great one.Living with Quil, Jake, and Uncle Billy is pretty great, I switch from Jake's place to Quil's. "Quil, when are we gonna have somewhere to go, i'm bored." _**Damn I sound Whiny**_. "Well, we could go play video games with Embry and Jake." "Whatever, anything is better than sitting here doing nothing." Walking towards Jake's red house i see Seth and Leah Clearwater, "man I haven't seen those two in like six years. Your smiling like an idiot there, Seth." "So are you, girly. How long has it been?" "Six years, if i'm right. How are you Leah?" "I'm good, you?" "I'm fine," I turn back to Seth staring into his kind eyes instead of his sisters cold glare, "See you later, then?" "Sure," **_why is he so disappointed?_** "Where you going anyways?" "We're gonna play call of duty with Jake and Embry,"  ** _like he cares, or does_ _he...,_** "Well, we better be going. Talk to you soon." I start sprinting toward the red house just as i catch a glimpse of Seth staring at me, while being hit by his sister for doing so. A sly grin slides across my face, at the site of the blush on his face. "What was that all about," I say casually with the same grin. "Who knows, Emmy. I mean with the way you look, I'm surprised he hasn't been looking at you since you got back." "Asshole," I mutter under my breath. He looks at me like I said the most offensive thing possible. "What?" "Nothing, just no boy trouble, ok?" "I'm not making any promises." **Poor Quil, he must not like the thought of me dating.** I frown, "what's the real problem, Quil. I have to know." "I don't know, I just don't think Seth is a good match for you. Ya know?" "I never said I was in love with him, and Leah certainly wouldn't agree with it." "Stupid fucking girl shit, why couldn't Jake talk about this with you." "Ouch, that hurt," I say with some crocodile tears, and frown. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. its just, Jake's so much better with this stuff." "I get it, I stuck at life," I say with a smile," I'll live."

* * *

 

**I'll post a new chapter every day, or every week depending how i feel hope you like the part of the first chapter i posted. Enjoy, a certain somebody might get imprinted in soon...stay tuned to find out more.**


End file.
